Surviving the Rival
Surviving the Rival is the second episode of SamuelSonicMCSM231467's Fanon Plot Peppa has to survive a day in her house with Candy Cat Transcript Starts and Title Card Appears Peppa: Surviving the Rival Card Dissapears goes to Peppa's, George's and Pete's Room Narrator: Peppa and George are sleeping on his room Mommy Pig: Peppa, George and Pete! time for breakfast! George and Pete goes downstairs, Peppa is putting her hand on her black eye, George is putting his hand on his head George and Pete finally get to the kitchen George and Pete sit on the chair to eat their cereal Pig gives Peppa ice for his black eye Pete: So..... what happened? Daddy Pig: Peppa got in a fight with Candy Cat yesterday at the playgroup. Mommy Pig: Also George got hit by a ball throwed by Candy Cat. Daddy Pig: And then Peppa got Suspended from the playgroup because of fighting Candy Pete: So she is Peppa's Rival? Narrator: Candy Cat is Peppa Pig Rival Peppa: Obviously!, she is just a dirty cat that caused my suspension on the playgroup!, she deserved it more than me! Mommy Pig: Peppa, dont curse, also remember that you slapped candy so that caused your suspension Narrator: Peppa slapped candy on the playgroup yesterday, and she got suspended Daddy Pig: Alright im gonna bath george, because he is not suspended and he is going today. Pig walks with George and Pete to the Bathroom Pete: I see what happened Peppa, Candy is a bad person Mommy Pig: I dont think so cuts to Daddy Pig going outside with George and Pete Daddy Pig: Peppa stay here and behave good, also i dont think candy is bad at all Pig starts his car and goes with george to the playgroup and with Pete to the Peppatown Primary School Narrator: Peppa cant go to the playgroup because she is suspended walks to the another side of the house, for her surprise Candy appears Candy: Hello Peppa Peppa: Ugh, i cant believe its you! Candy: Shh, sorry about yesterday i think i went so far away shows her hand to Peppa Candy: Can we be friends? Peppa: Its a trap? Candy: No! i promise. Peppa: Ok.... puts her hand on Candy's hand but then Candy pulls it down with strongness Peppa: Ow! Peppa: How dare you do that! Candy: Are you mad? Laughs attempts to attack candy, but someone grabs her Daddy Pig: Whats going on? Peppa Pig: She is CRAZY!, she wanted to break my arm! Candy Cat: Peppa wanted to attack me! Daddy Pig: Thats it you both!, im calling your dad, Candy. Peppa: laughs You got in trouble Daddy Pig: She isnt going to be in trouble! Cat replies the call Mr. Cat (on phone): Hello? Daddy Pig: Hello Mr. Cat, im Daddy Pig Mr. Cat (on phone): What do you want? Daddy Pig: I want you to come here, we need to see our daughters behaving properly without fighting Mr. Cat (on phone): Ok, im on it Pig ends Call Daddy Pig: You both are going to learn to be friends! Cat appears with his car Cat gets off the car Mr. Cat: Ready for the deal, Daddy Pig Daddy Pig: OK, girls time to go inside Pig, Mr. Cat, Peppa and Candy go inside the house cuts to the living room where Mr. Cat and Daddy Pig are standing and seeing their daughters Narrator: Peppa has to behave properly with Candy Cat Minutes Later Mr. Cat: Alright girls, we are going to buy things that you two are gonna share. Cat and Daddy Pig exits from the living room Candy: Seriously? I have to stay here with my worst and rival Peppa: What did you say? Candy: That you are my worst and RIVAL! Peppa: We are gonna end this. slaps Candy in the face punches peppa arm throws after Candy and starts punching her Narrator: Oh no, Peppa is fighting Candy again Peppa: Im not your worst and rival!, you and stupid cat! pushes peppa to the kitchen grabs a knife and cuts Peppa face gasps and sees her blood from her face gets really angry at Candy so she grabs another knife and attempts to cut Candy Candy: Your too slow to cut me Peppa: Oh yeah? grabs candy and cuts her arm Candy: YOU ARE GONNA DIE! grabs a more dangerous knife and Peppa runs and hides on her bed Candy: Where are you? Candy: Dont become a coward! accidentaly coughes Candy: I FOUND YOU! Peppa: Oh no.. grabs Peppa and almost stabs her because her parents are seeing everything Daddy Pig: What are you doing Candy? Candy: Uh... Nothing? Mr. Cat: What have you done candy?, you wanted to murder Peppa?. Thats it! lets go home and go to your room because you are grounded until your playgroup suspension is over Daddy Pig: Peppa, sorry for no trusting you on Candy, she attempted to murder you, luckily she is grounded fades to black with a text saying 30 days later changes to the playgroup Madame Gazelle: Alright Peppa and Candy i hope you both learned you lesson teaching class Candy whispering: We are still rivals in secret. Peppa [whisperingOh yes! your not gonna get away with it, Candy... [Camera gets away from the playgroup END * This is a sequel to the Rivalry Episode * Pete Pig is a new character in this episode and he is Peppa and George Older Brother * The ending was different in a start Peppa was gonna be stabbed and then sended to the hospital but then it got changed due to being too... violent * It was originally named Suspended